A family for christmas
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Please note that it references my previous story, The truth is Dib is sure he can put a smile on his little sister's face, with a little help from his friends.


"I know we've been through this Christmas stuff before Zim, but it's a different year and We're both different too. We'll get through this and thing's are gonna be fine" Dib said as they stood outside of the mall. Dib offered Zim an encouraging smile as the began their journey.

"Now, think of it as a.. sort of mission. We're going into enemy territory at the most dangerous time of the year, just the two of us against the horde of... of..wild shoppers racing-" Dib stopped at sound of Zim's laughter.

"What?" Dib asked confused.

"You're telling me, that you have a head that huge and you come up with 'A horde of wild shoppers..." More laughing.

"kinda sounds like one of those shows where they're talkin' about those animals, I c-can see it all now... Dib Membrane's Wild Shoppers, this week we'll take a look at the-"

"Shut up Zim, you're such a jerk" Dib said though he was hiding a smile. This would be their first Christmas together as friends since the incident in Zim's yard on the night they had both found out the truth.. Dib had been surprised going into the friendship how much alike the two really were.

"You're the one that said it, stupid earth monkey." Zim said holding his aching sides. Dib rolled his eyes.

"if you're done now, we've got some shopping to do. I think it would be best if we went to get Gaz her gift first. Those games sell pretty fast.

Zim followed snickering behind him. They soon came to gaming shop and their eyes widened as they noticed the lengthy line.

"Man, we're never gonna get in there to get that stupid game... Gaz is gonna kill me!" Zim sighed.

"Stupid Earth boy, maybe you can't...Don't underestimate a mighty Irken soldier" Zim proclaimed.

"Alright Zim, If you think you can do it, you go right ahead, but if you fail, it's MY HEAD" Zim laughed

"Nonsense Dib, ZIM never fails in his mission!" Dib handed him the money and paper with the name of the game.

"You mean like the time you were so successful with Santa?" Dib said sarcastically.

"SILENCE... you can always do this yourself ya know"

"NO, I mean, just... see what you can do.. I'll wait here. I-" Dib was suddenly standing alone, he sighed. "I hate it when he does this, it makes me look like I'm talking to myself"

Zim chuckled softly as he used his robot spider legs to pull himself up and crawl through the ceiling tiles

He soon found himself above the gaming store and behind the register with the clerk..

"What the-"

"Silence game store slave,"He shoved the paper at man.

"Go get this and bring it back quickly."

"But- But we're not even open, how did y-"

"NOW!" Zim shouted and the man grabbed the paper and rushed off. A second later the man returned and handed Zim the game and game console and waited for him to inspect it.

"Job well done" Zim said handing the man the money and disappearing once again. He lowered himself down beside Dib.

"There you are, took you long enough, thought you got lost."

"ZIM, lost, never. Besides, I couldn't lose you.. I'd spot your colossal head anywhere" Zim smirked.

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG ZIM!" Dib shouted angrily catching most of the shoppers' attention. Zim chuckled as Dib grabbed the gift and walked away embarrassed.

"Jerk.." Dib muttered as they walked.

It was a long silent walk on their way to Zim's base.

"Welcome home son!" The robot parents greeted once again.

Zim closed the door behind them and turned around to find GIR staring at a blank television screen.

"Ya know... It works a lot better when it's on GIR." Zim said but the robot didn't respond.

"I-is he broken?" Dib asked as he watched the alien approach GIR.

Zim looked at his little robot carefully and picked him up gently.

"TV overload, we'll take him down to the lab and get him fixed up. Computer, to the lab" Zim and Dib

found themselves in the lab where Dib sat down and began to wrap Gaz's gift as Zim worked on GIR.

"I can't wait to see when Gaz opens this. She gonna be so happy!" Dib said. Zim seemed confused,

"Gaz knows how to be happy?"

"I can hope can't I, don't take the moment from me!"

"Yeah, sure whatever." Zim said replacing a small device that he had taken seconds ago from GIR's head.

GIR sprang to life, his eyes flashed red before taking on their normal color.

"Master, you're home!" He said gleefully as he jumped onto the alien's head.

Zim only sighed. He'd resigned himself to this greeting.

"GIR, wouldn't you rather say hello to Dib?" Zim offered smirking evilly. GIR jumped off and looked around eagerly.

"Dibby's here, where Master?"

"He's-"

"Where is he?'

"He's over-"

"Where is he?" Frustrated Zim grabbed hold of him and pointed him in Dib's direction. GIR took of at a sprint and slammed himself into the boy's head knocking him over.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYY" GIR shouted Zim laughed from across the room.

"Hey GIR." HE said rubbing his head.

"What did ya get me?" GIR began to search all around Dib.

"I'm sorry GIR, I don't bring anything this time" He immediately felt bad as GIR looked down to the floor sadly.

"Ya know, Zim's gonna come to my house with me after I'm done here, I have some money left over, if it's okay with him, maybe we can stop and get some tacos." GIR cheered up immediately and began to run wildly through the room shouting for one of his favorite foods.

Dib got up and placed the last piece of tape on the package.

"Finished, ready guys?" Dib asked picking up the present and heading for the exit. Zim and GIR followed.

As promised they stopped to get GIR his tacos and allowed him to eat them as they walked.

"This is gonna be great Zim I know it. Gaz is gonna be happy for sure"

"... Or she could ya know... kill us both for disturbing her. Face it human.. your sister is pretty scary."

"Eh, only if you're annoying her or you're me... You'd be fine if you stayed close to the door I'm sure." Dib said.

"Dib?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is your sister so angry all the time?" Zim asked.

Dib thought for a moment.

"I've wondered that myself... We may never really know. I mean, I try to be a good brother and everything but nothing helps... it only makes things worse, but not this time. I'll give this to her and She'll be so happy. I mean she's gonna be the first one to have it!" Dib said as they got to his door.

"Thanks Zim this wouldn't be possible if you didn't go with me." Zim wouldn't admit it but he felt touched by the statement.

"well, I couldn't have gone with you if you hadn't... ya know, before." Dib smiled as they entered and found Gaz sitting alone in the dark.

"Gaz?" Dib called out softly.

"I'm busy Dib, can't you go play with Zim?"

"I'm here too actually." Zim added placing a hand over GIR's mouth.

"Great" Gaz said in her usual irritated tone.

"I- we got you something.. for Christmas... I thought you might like to have it so... Merry Christmas Gaz." He held out the package. Gaz never looked up from her game. Dib felt discouraged.

"Gaz, please, I tried really hard to get this and I just know-"

"I'm almost at the end of this level, if you make me mess up, you will be sorry"

"But Gaz,"

"DIB!" She stood up angrily and walked toward her brother and Zim who backed away to the door.

"Y-You ruin everything, you're a terrible brother. I hate you"

"Over a game level?" Zim asked.

"That game is the last in it's series and I have to beat the high score and you two ruined it!" She reached out her arms as if ready to strangle Dib.

"What's wrong with you?" Zim asked in genuine curiosity.

"You're nuts, you can't challenge Gaz, she'll kill you!" Dib said trying to duck under various pieces of furniture

"I'm not in the mood Zim. This is between me and Dib." She raged over turning everything in the room that she could get her hands on.

"No, it has nothing to do with your brother... what happened to you?" Zim spoke softly.

"Get out of my way!" Gaz said.

" Gaz... I'm not the smartest being in space. But I've known pain and I see it in you." Dib looked on in horror. Zim was actually trying to help him get to the bottom of the anger.

"I HATE DIB...HE"S TERRIBLE ...WHY DON"T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" She raged.

"Because you don't believe that, he's the closest one to you. That's why you do it isn't it?" Dib was amazed at the calm tone from the normally obnoxiously loud alien.

"you're getting on my nerves Zim, I'd stop if I were you" Gaz warned. Her face turning a deep angry red.

"Zim, seriously, get back!" Dib shouted. Zim stood his ground.

"Who hurt you so badly Gaz, why are you so angry?"

"THAT"S IT" Gaz lunged at Zim wanting to hit him, kick him, anything she could. Dib turned away In fear, but was surprised at what happened next.

Gaz collided with Zim who braced himself for impact and grabbed hold of her. He pulled her into a tight hug as the sank down to the floor and she began to sob uncontrollably.

"I-I hate you Z-Zim" She said but held onto him tightly sobbing on his chest.

"Shh, Gaz, everything's gonna be alright now." Zim motioned for Dib to join them, he did so slowly.

Dib cautiously joined the hug.

"It's okay Gaz, even though you hate me, I'm still your big brother and I still love you."

"How c-c-can you after all the stuff I did?" She asked.

"Cause, you're my baby sister Gaz. No matter what you do, how many , times you beat me up, I'll always love you."

"Awwww Gazzzy needs a hug." GIR declared and also joined in.

After several moments they released each other and sat on the floor to talk.

"I feel so alone. Dad doesn't want us and mom's not here anymore. I don't want anyone else to leave me." She said coughing slightly.

"Gaz, Dad, well it's not that dad doesn't want us or love us. He's busy, I mean he is a great scientist and everything. Mom would be with us if she could. You know that. "

"You're all I have Dib, I don't wanna lose you too." She latched onto her brother.

"You won't Gaz, I promise"

"Gaz, this isn't something that I normally do but I'm going to make you a promise," Zim said sincerely.

"On my home planet, we are taught as smeets, or what you would call babies, to always at any cost uphold any promise we make. If by my life or death, I can keep your brother with you, which means if ever he's in trouble and needs help, I will come, I swear to you I will bring him back to you. You have my word on this. Dib, same thing, I will give both of you communicators to call me if I am needed. I will come and do everything possible." Gaz hugged him.

"Thanks Zim." She said and Dib put a hand on his shoulder.

"Zim," Gaz said feeling a little better.

"Hmm?"

" I always wanted to have another brother...even if he is green and from another planet"

"I've always wanted to know what it's like to have a family, it's been me and GIR since I left." Dib smiled.

"Maybe we can help you out with that then." Dib suddenly remembered the gift.

"Open it" He said handing it to her. As she tore the paper off her eyes widened with excitement.

"This wasn't supposed to come out until midnight how did you?"

"With a little help from our new brother." Dib sad

"Dibby, what about me?" GIR asked feeling slightly rejected from the group.

"Sorry GIR what I meant to say is our new brothers"

"YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" The robot shrieked happily.

"This is the best Christmas ever, come on, Dib can play me first then when he loses .Zim can and you GIR"

"The mighty ZIM accepts your challenge little Gaz, prepare to lose to the awesome power of the Irken elite" Zim said reminding Dib of times past. It would be a day that all four of them would remember most.

A/N I hope you all enjoyed this story please take a moment to review, no flames please


End file.
